reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Combat Engineer
"Somebody called for an engineer?" - Combat Engineer asking a question - The Combat Engineers are the Forth Reich of Yuri's personal support units, serving in solving answers to offensive attacks with defensive countermeasures. They are known to set up makeshift bunkers and even small but efficient defensive turrets to hold down an area for Yuri in record time, they are also capable of deploying booby traps onto buildings to surprise enemy units & capture buildings in the open, since their intelligence from their studies in science & skills learned in building smaller structures have made them very efficient assets to the forces. From a Warm Bureau into the Cold Wasteland During the Kalini Crisis, a large portion of Combat Engineers enlisted into the Reich as volunteers from the working class to help Yuri in making provisional fortifications for their comrades, but it has been found out that in desperate situations several professors from various divisions were brought into conscription. Those were not happy with it, but many find it beneficial being on the frontlines and quickly setting up bunkers and missile defenses as part of Yuri's plans to fortify various positions in defending key locations across various parts of New Russia. As a reward, if they work hard enough they can become Yuri's personal and expert class scientists in weapons and technology research. Current Status Due to the Kalini Crisis being a problem for Yuri's forces on the battlefield, Combat Engineers who utilised their intelligence and building skills for the future of the Reich. Whilst preparing all combat training and strategic planning for locations which Yuri wishes to capture, these Engineers are known to take on enemy infantry without any hesitation if they are provoked by anyone who interupts their important work; Whilst these combat class Engineers are being part of Yuri's main plans to take New Russia from Occupying Resistance forces, thus cutting off combat links and alliences with their contacts which have been supplying them with weapons and equipment. Support Provided The Combat Engineer has since his professional careers as scientists/professors within Russia have been looking at the Kalini Crisis as a problem, these men have been working on their creations such as explosive traps & enhancing their combat skills, the Combat Engineer can also setup small explosive traps developed by Forth Reich scientists of Zarkov N.65 Labs which can detonate when enemy units get closer, a secret facility located somewhere in New Russia. * Booby Traps - These explosives were specially designed to be deployed by the Combat Engineer to keep enemy infantry from attempting to garrison or capture buildings. * Revolver - Compact & standard issue, the Combat Engineer can use these specially designed heavy duty revolvers to defend themselves from enemy infantry if he is threatened whilst at work. Behind the Scenes *The Combat Engineer is based off its counterpart from Red Alert 3 he can attack enemy units but instead of building makeshift bunkers he will be able to deploy booby traps instead. :*The fun fact, the Combat Engineer, like in Red Alert 3, might also be "previously" a professor before he was conscripted to become a Combat Engineer, effectively decreasing his political status, something what was happening in various socialistic republics of the Soviet Union during the Cold War. *Combat Engineers will cause big damage against enemy infantry when they are weaken down, they can also take on other types of engineers with a revolver. Category:Units Category:Units of the Forth Reich of Yuri Category:Infantry